DE-OS 28 30 580 describes a brake system with antilock control of a kind in which the select low control is modified so as to prolong the period of time of an initial supply of brake pressure into the brake of the so-called high wheel as compared to the brake pressure supply to the so-called low wheel.
DE-OS 28 12 000 also describes a modification of select-low control. At first the brake pressure in the so-called high wheel (the wheel turning on a higher coefficient of friction surface) is kept constant for a fixed period of time in order then to be raised pulsatingly so as to avoid yaw moments on road surfaces having different coefficients of friction for the left and right wheels of a vehicle axle.
As a result of the fixed given time span for keeping the brake pressure at a constant level for the high wheel, the braking can be adapted only insufficiently to different coefficients of friction of the road surface.
It is known from DE-OS 23 20 559 to provide for modified individual control such that the brake pressure at the wheel which is still stable but also subjected to control is maintained unchanged during the lowering of the brake pressure at the wheel risking to become locked.
In DE-PS 28 51 107 it is suggested not to decrease the brake pressure in the brake of the high wheel until the low wheel has become stable once more.